gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1991 MATHILDE - 18" Marianne Gotz LE - WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE 88201
This Handcrafted, Limited Edition Gotz Doll MATHILDE was produced in 1991; she measures 46cm/18" tall and has Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 88201. She has a human hair wig of long, straight, blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down with a long, green, bowed headband matching the fabric of her dress. Her DARK BROWN glass crystal eyes are "FIXED" in position and her eye lashes are made out of human hair. MATHILDE is a Limited Edition, "Handcrafted Doll" specifically designed and produced by Marianne Gotz for her collection series, "The Marianne Designer Collection." This doll has a total limited edition quantity of 300 dolls ever produced. As seen in her catalog photo, she is also shown wearing round, silver, wire-rimmed glasses. __TOC__ Handcrafted Dolls Handcrafted Dolls are dolls designed and crafted with the purpose of being passed down from generation to generation. These dolls are not intended for vigorous child play as Play Dolls are but are intended instead, to be a “beginner to mid-level” collector doll (unlike Artist Dolls, which are considered to be true Collector Dolls). This doll was created and designed by Marianne Gotz, exclusively for Gotz, for her designer series, The Marianne Designer Collection. Marianne, who has over 40 years in the doll making industry, received a German patent for the soft body type and internal joint articulation mechanism she designed, which is found in each doll. In her series, each doll represents a different classic German child, and while many dolls share the same facial mold, each doll is unique as is reflected in both its chosen hairstyle and outfit. In the Certificate of Authenticity, Marianne writes that the dolls with sleepy-eyes actually resemble one of her daughters at the age of three. Marianne Designer Collection doll bodies consist of soft, cloth bodies with full vinyl limbs; their body styles resemble those of an American Girl doll. Dolls are available in three sizes: 16.5"; 18" and 22". All dolls have high-quality human hair wigs and human hair eye lashes. Dolls may have one of the following eye types: "FIXED EYES (hand-painted or made of glass crystal)" or "SLEEPY-EYES: made of glass crystal" (which is the highest-quality material used. Other Gotz Handcrafted Limited Edition Dolls feature sleepy-eyes made from high-quality "plastics"). Finally, outfits are made from very high-quality materials and fibers (ex. each doll's shoes are made from genuine leather) and dolls will have Marianne's full name embroidered somewhere on the outer outfit. As a Limited Edition, Handcrafted Doll, each doll has a limited quantity of 300 dolls ever produced. Each doll comes with an original, signed, Certificate of Authenticity "booklet" and each doll torso is physically numbered and signed - both are personally signed by Marianne. Handcrafted Dolls are more valuable and collectible than Play Dolls; in terms of value on the secondary market, Handcrafted Doll Artist Limited Edition Dolls such as this, tend to be worth more than Gotz designed and produced Handcrafted Limited Edition Dolls. CATALOG INFORMATION *Doll Name: MATHILDE *Year Produced: 1991 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 88201 *Doll Artist Name: MARIANNE GOTZ *Total Quantity of Limited Edition Dolls Produced: 300 *Height in cm/inches: 46cm/18" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *Doll Category: Limited Edition, Handcrafted Doll *German Classification: WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE *German Classification in English: ARTICULATED SOFT STANDING DOLL *Neckstamp Markings: M. Gotz *Doll Collection/Series/Line: MARIANNE DESIGNER COLLECTION *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Doll Produced In: UNKNOWN PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS *Hair Color: REDDISH-BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *'Hair Description:' Long, straight, reddish-blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down with a bowed-green headband. *Hair Type: WIG *Hair Material: HUMAN HAIR *Eye Color: DARK BROWN *Eye Type: FIXED: GLASS CRYSTAL **FIXED: GLASS CRYSTAL: Eyes are fixed in position and made of hand-blown glass crystal. *'Additional Physical Characteristics:' NONE/UNKNOWN **Glasses; Teeth? Freckles? ARTICULATION CLASSIFICATION *Articulation Locations: Both shoulders; both hips *Articulation Types: MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips move/pose; head manually rotates only. Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). Articulated Soft Body Dolls These dolls are classified by Gotz as ARTICULATED SOFT BODY DOLLS or WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE due to their SOFT, padded, cloth torso; ball-jointed shoulders and hips, and for their ability to sit/stand unaided, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will typically have a white, soft, padded, cloth torso. Torsos will always be signed and numbered by Marianne Gotz. *'VINYL HIPS/ARTICULATED': These dolls have vinyl, jointed hips that articulate their vinyl legs; therefore, the entire leg is moveable/poseable from the rest of their torso. These dolls are able to sit/stand on their own and do not require help (such as from a doll stand). *'VINYL SHOULDERS/ARTICULATED': These dolls have vinyl, jointed shoulders that articulate their vinyl arms; therefore, the entire arm is to move and hold a pose. *'VINYL NECK/NON-ARTICULATED': Necks do not articulate but are capable of manual rotation within the cloth doll torso. ORIGINAL OUTFIT DESCRIPTION Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this doll's original accessories (if applicable). CERTIFICATE OF AUTHENTICITY Please include a photo example of this doll's original Certificate of Authenticity below. ORIGINAL BOX Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Weichgelenkstehpuppe = Articulated Soft Standing Doll Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Articulated Soft Body Doll Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Soft Articulated Doll Category:Articulated Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Handcrafted Dolls Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:Certificate of Authenticity Dolls Category:Wigged Dolls Category:Human Hair Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:18" Dolls Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Fixed Eyes: Glass Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:Dolls with Glasses Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Marianne Designer Collection Dolls Category:M. Gotz Neckstamp Category:Doll Artist: Marianne Gotz